EL FIN Y EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA
by naduzdha
Summary: La 4ta guerra ha finalizado y todos siguen con sus vidas, pero para naruto y bee el final de la guerra significa tambien el final de su vida, como lo tomara sus amigos esta noticia y mas aun como sabran que a naruto le queda poco tiempo, si el decidio mantenerlo en secreto. -que! naruto y bee reencarnaron como dos niñas! es mi primera historia asi que disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí les presento una historia de este anime y manga que me fascina, la historia se me ocurrió una noche cuando me dio insomnio, me la pase pensando si escribirla o no, pero al final me decidí y aquí les dejo mi pequeña historia.

**Nota: **_esta historia la hice antes de que saliera el capitulo de la muerte de negi asique en este fic el sigue vivo, al igual que yamato sensei y los padres de ino y shikamaru._

**CAPITULO 1: EL FIN DE UNA HISTORIA**

Al fin la cuarta guerra shinobi había terminado, dando por ganadores a la alianza shinobi quien logro derrotar a Madara y Obito, este ultimo confió sus esperanzas en naruto, lo único que deseaba era volver as ver a su amada Rin, quien lo esperaba en el mas allá. La alianza recogió a todos sus caídos y heridos, las perdidas no fueron muchas gracias a la intervención de Naruto, Bee y el equipo de Sasuke, sin la ayuda de ellos los muertos hubiesen sido mas.

Kabuto perdió su memoria, así que su hermano se encargo de el y regresaron al orfanato donde crecieron hasta cierta edad y donde kabuto conoció a la hermana. Después de un arduo trabajo todo volvió a la normalidad, cada aldea realizo sus funciones, claro que ahora los ninjas ya no luchaban entre si, sino que ahora se dedicaban a ayudar a las demás personas y aldeas que aun eran oprimidas por otros ninjas de mal vivir, mientras que en la aldea de Konoha, se empezó a apoyar en la reconstrucción de, sasuke junto a sus amigos se instalaron y empezaron una nueva vida, una vez finalizada la reconstrucción de la aldea se realizo una gran fiesta, todo estaban felices aunque al principio naruto estaba muy pensativo, no estaba muy animado como siempre lo cual preocupo a sus amigos y en especial a hinata quien siempre lo observaba.

-naruto-kun estas bien?

-eh? Que decías hinata?!

-te ves algo preocupado

-ah¡no es nada, tan solo recordaba algo, vamos a comer!, y así naruto empezó a comer los diferentes platos que ofrecían en esa fiesta, después se puso a actuar normal, metiéndose en problemas haciendo sus payasadas lo cual tranquilizo a hinata, pues naruto volvía a ser el mismo.

Después de la fiesta, sasuke se acerco a naruto para arreglar las cosas de quien seria el 7mo hokage

-bien naruto cuando decidiremos quien se convertirá en el siguiente hokage!

-ah!, pero sasuke recién pasaron 2 semanas desde que finalizo la guerra y tu ya quieres pelear-dijo un fastidiado sasuke

-no deseo pelear, tan solo quiero saber como decidiremos quien será hokage, además me gustaría saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto.

-sasukle por favor, dejemos esto para otra ocasión

-no naruto, esto tenemos que decidirlo ya!

-pues lo siento querido teme, pero la obachan aun esta viva y yo aun deseo descansar, por si no lo sabes utilicé demasiado energía en esa guerra ,así que dejemos ese tema para después vale?

-naruto, no estarás huyendo de esta pelea no?

-piensa lo que quieras, ah! Se me olvidaba, sakura te estaba buscando desde hace rato, dijo que necesitaba hablar con vos, y creo que vine por allá- dijo naruto

-que!?, y por que no melo dijiste antes, esa loca quiere que me case con ella, pues bien dejaremos este tema para después-dijo sasuke corriendo, pues en la esquina se encontraba sakura.

Naruto logro evitar el tema de la pelea con sasuke por varios días, además ya no salía muy a menudo de su apartamento, se la pasaba durmiendo casi todo el día, tampoco realizaba misiones, incluso una tarde hablo con tsunade, pues ya no quería ser shinobi, esa frase impacto a tsunade, a pesar de que trato de convencerlo e incluso trata de averiguar la razón de la baja, no pudo sacarle nada, púes naruto le dejo muy en claro que ya no deseaba hacer misiones y ,mucho menos seguir siendo ninja; algo andaba mal de eso estaba seguro tsunade, pues eran pocas las veces que veía a naruto y cuando lo visitaba este siempre estaba durmiendo, incluso le hizo una revisión medica forzosa para ver si tenia algo, pero todo estaba normal, tal solo estaba cansado , así que se le ocurrió una idea, ya era hora de decidir quien seria el próximo hokage, seguro que esa noticia alegraría a naruto, ya que este era sus sueño desde pequeño, pues así tendría una vida mas tranquila, tal ves un poco de presión y pero tranquila.

Así el siguiente día Tsunade anuncio que había llegado la hora de decidir al próximo hokage, como era de esperarse los candidatos nombrados fueron naruto y sasuke, toda la aldea esperaba una ardua batalla entre ambos pues desde niños siempre competían así que se le separo un lugar especial para ellos donde se llevaría a cabo la lucha, tsunade estaba segura que naruto ganaría, aunque no podía negar que sasuke era una opción muy tentable ya que demostró mucha habilidad y capacidad de mando en la ultima guerra

El día tan ansiado había llegado y todos los aldeanos de konoha estaban esperando el inicio de tan esperada batalla, sasuke fue el primero en llegar, estaba preparado para vencer a naruto, después de unos minutos apareció naruto, se veía muy tranquilo lo cual inquieto a sasuke, pero se sorprendió mas al verlo y darse cuenta de que su amigo no traía nada, ni un arma ni un pergamino nada, ni siquiera llevaba la banda que lo caracterizaba como ninja de konoha, tan solo vestía su tan acostumbrada ropa, no entendía que planeaba naruto?

Naruto se dirigió donde tsunade-sama y hablo por un corto tiempo con ella, no pudo escuchar lo que hablaban pero si vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ella , que luego cambio a una triste; vio que después naruto se dirigía hacia el y este se puso en posición de ataque pero naruto hablo:

-cálmate teme, hoy no vengo a pelear

-de que estas hablando dobe, no pensaras posponer esto? ,Naruto tan solo sonrió y luego miro fijamente a tsunade, quien llamo la atención de todos y dijo:

- aldeanos de konoha tengo algo importante que decirles, NARUTO USUMAKI acaba de retirarse de la candidatura a ser el siguiente hokage por tanto yo nombro como 7mo hokage a UCHIHA SASUKE!

Todos los presentes estaban impactado, nadie se esperaba semejante resultado, los amigos y maestros de naruto no podían creer que naruto hubiese rechazado la oportunidad de ser hokage, que le pasaba a naruto?

-pero que demonios te pasa dobe! Acaso no era tu sueño ser hokage-dijo un muy enojado sasuke

-tu mismo lo dijiste sasuke, era! Tiempo pasado

-déjate de estupideces naruto acaso te asusta asumir la carga de ser hokage!

-sasuke clámate, tu mejor que yo sabes quien es el mas adecuado para llevar tal cargo, además no deseo cometer el mismo error que el 1ro., ya es hora que un uchiha tome el liderazgo de konoha, y ese eres tu sasuke.

-pero yo..

-sasuke, si voz te conviertes en hokage, los uchihas que aun están dispersados en las otras aldeas regresaran , además por fin podremos superar y perdonar los errores del pasado, además te soy sincero no soy muy bueno tomando decisiones criticas, mucho menos me imagino revidando y firmando documentos todo el día-dijo un sonriente naruto.

- ah! ósea prefieres que yo haga todo ese trabajo-dijo sasuke mas tranquilo.

-jajajaja, piensa lo que quieras, bueno nos vemos sasuke aun estoy cansado, ya si naruto se retiro de la vista de todos antes de que sus demás amigos le reclamen el porque de renunciar a ser hokage

Mientras que en otro lugar konohamru esperaba sentado en una roca su nisan.

-no puedo creer que naruti-nii vaya a sse eso, porque?! No querías ser hokage!

-lo siento konohamaru, dijo naruto apareciendo.

-narutonii, porque rechazaste ser hokage?, yo quería ser tu sucesor!

- y lo serás, el hecho que yo no vaya a ser hokage no significa que tu tampoco lo seas.

-pero aun así.

-bueno bueno , dejemos el tema hoy te voy a enseñar otra técnica!

-eh?!, pero aun no domino bien la que me enseñaste ayer, por que tanto apuro.

-lo sabaras a su tiempo, pero es necesario que te enseñe todo lo que se, pues digamos que es tiempo lo que me falta, además hoy te hare hacer un pacto con oyabin para que tu puedas usar el jutsu de invocación.

-en serio?

-por supuesto

Así naruto enseñaba a konohamaru todo lo que el sabia, aunque en realidad el explicaba como hacerlo, tan solo daba una muestra de cada ataque y técnica, la mayor parte del tiempo daba explicaciones para que el mismo konohamaru los hiciera, konohamaru veía a naruto muy pensativo e incluso triste, pero no se atrevía a preguntar la razón, así paso una semana desde que inicio el entrenamiento de konohamaru, además llego el dia en tsunade pasaría su puesto a sasuke, todos estaban emocionados puesto que se armo una gran fiesta por dicho evento, incluso gaara estaba presente para el nombramiento de sasuke, también la misukage, lamentablemente el tsuchikage, no vino por problemas de vejes, ya era hora de ceder su puesto a otro, el raikage llegaría mañana, pues tenia asuntos que atender.

La ceremonia se llevo con total normalidad, después inicio la fiesta, en la cual toda la aldea participo, naruto al igual que los demás estaba festejando, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que después de iniciada la fiewsta naruto desapareció al igual que konohamaru.

En algún lugar del bosque se ve dos figuras una de un joven y la otra de un niño

-nee naruto –nii porque abandonamos la fiesta yo quería divertirme-dijo konohamru con un puchero.

-gome gome, pero hoy te enseñare la ultima técnica que se, y a partir de mañana tu continuaras solo tu entrenamiento

-eso suena como si no te volveria aver naruto

-jaja, bueno konohamaru vamos, después de esto regresemos a la fiesta, estoy seguro que esto continua hasta mañana.

Y asi naruto le enseño a konohamaru lo ultimo que sabia, aunque le tomo tiempo dominar la técnica, pues ya se había echo tarde y estaba cansado, naruto cargo a konohamaru y lo llevo a su cas, ese niño era sorprendente, aprendía rápidamente todo lo que el le enseñaba no había duda seria un gran ninja. Después de dejar a konohamari naruto se fue a su apartamento miro por un instante elk lugar y luego empezó a empacar todo , recogió sus cosas, guardo varios objetos encajas, dejo losmuebles totalmente vacios y luego hizo una limpieza a todo, después se sento y empezó a escribir dos cartas al terminarlas miro el par de fotos que aun no había guardado, los miro con tristesa, la hora de decir adiós a konoha había llegado

El final de la 4ta guerra ninja también significo el final para nosotros susurro naruto al viento mientras salía de su apartamento en aquella noche oscura.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Holas, aquí regrese con la continuación de esta historia, la verdad es que planeaba hacer un oneshot, pero cuando lo escribí en borrador me salió todo una historia, asi que decidi subirlo por capítulos.

Este fic es un femnaruto x gaara, me encanta esta pareja, no saben cuanto hubiese querido que naruto fuese mujer, pero en fin la idea y la obra le pertenecen al gran masashi kishimoto

**CAPITULO 2: LA RAZON DE LAS COSAS**

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, y todos los aldeanos estaban totalmente dormidos, la fiesta de nombramiento del 7mo Hokage duro hasta altas horas de la noche y aun no finalizaba pues todos planeaban continuarla hasta el siguiente dia.

Por otro lado konohamaru dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuando de pronto escucho pequeños golpes provenientes de su ventana, quien diablos se atrevía a molestarlo a estas horas de la mañana, se levanto y fue a ver, y lo que vio fue a naruto quien lo saludaba, se restregó bien los ojos y en realidad si era naruto.

-naruto-nii, que sucede? – dijo bostezando

-necesito que me hagas un gran favor konohamaru

-eh? Y no podias perdirmelo mas tarde

-perdon pero es urgente

- que quieres que haga?

-necesito que entreges estas 2 cartas a tsunade y a sasuke

-y porque no lo haces tu?

-me temo que eso es imposible, quiero que les entreges estas cartas al mediodía, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, pero por que tanto misterio naruto-nii

-konohamaru, me voy de la aldea

-que!? Dijo despertando completamente, ah! Seguro te vas de misión verdad?

-no , konohamaru, en realidad vine a despedirme de ti, porque no nos volveremos a ver nunca mas.

- porque ! naruto –nii, no me digas que te estan siguiendo, o tal ves estas enfermo no lo entiendooo! Konohamaru empezaba a desesperarse

-la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.-suspiro naruto

- no entiendo

- ya no me queda chakra ,apenas y puedo moverme, si realizo algun justu posiblemente muera.

Esa declaración sorprendió totalmente a konohamaru, ahora todo tenia sentido, ahora entendía el porque naruto se la pasaba la mayor parte del dia durmiendo y porque tan solo le daba explicaciones y en pocas ocasiones le mostraba el ataque.- entonces tu desperdiciaste tu chakra enseñándome las técnicas, naruto lo siento mucho yo no sabia… decía konohamaru con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no es tu culpa , decía mientras lo abrazaba, yo quise hacerlo, quería que por lo menos tu heredase mi legado y voluntad.

-pero aun asi no lo entendió ,no se supone que el kyuubi te debería proveer de chakra..

-el ya no puede hacer nada por mi, además el ya hizo demasiado por mi; asi que por favor konohamaru entrega estas cartas al mediodía .

-lo hare, pero aun asi…ya no pudo continuar pues naruto lo noqueo, lo acomo en su cama, extrañaría a ese niño, pero no había solución además ya no quería mortificarlo mas con su muerte cercana. Se dirigió hacia su apartamento y saco todas sus cosas, las llevo al bosque y las quemo -no hay necesidad que se martirizen por ello, es mejor no dejar nada que pueda recordarles sobre mi , dijo naruto en un susurro, una ves quemado sus cosas enterro las cenizas y regreso a su apartamento, dejo las llaves en la mesa y dio una ultima mirada a aquella casa en la que vivio 18 años de su vida, era hora que nuevas personas utilizaran ese apartamento , deseaba que la siguiente en ocupar sus casa fuese una familia.

Alrededor de las 4:30 de la mañana naruto dejo la aldea de la hoja, estba muy retarsado, dentro de una par de horas debía reunirse con bee para finalizar todo esto, pero el punto de reunión aun estab lejos y además le quedaba poco chakra, esperase que le aguantara hasta cumplir su misión.

-no te preocupes si es necesario te dare un poco de mi chakra dijo kurama

-gracias, pero prefiero evitar eso si me das tu chakra podríamos complicar las cosas.

-pero eso no pasaría si hubieses guardado reposo como te indique .

-lo siento pero tenia que enseñarle a konohohamaru

-lo se, en fin aumenta velocidad .

-de acuerdo, espero no morir en el intento.

Mientras en otro lado en las afueras de la aldea de la nube, bee tambien emprendía su viaje, aquel viaje sin retorno, agradecia el poder haber vivido tanto tiempo al lado de su hermano y amigos, cuando el juubi les dijo la verdad acerca del final de la guerra y la manera de evitar que los bijuss sean usados como armas se sorprendió, no pensó que debería despedirse tan pronto de su familia, ymas aun al saber que el tiempo que les quedaba era corto, por eso el intento aprovechar al maximo ese tiepo, entreno a sus discípulos, lo cual hizo que gastara mucha energía lo cual hizo que el hachibi lo regañara, realizo su concierto en vivo aunque tuvo que llorarle por todo una semana a su hermano, pero al final lo logro, incluso pasaba mas tiempo con el, lo cual llevo a que el raikage sospechara de esa actitud, pero como tenia mucho trabajo dejo el tema para después, tambien se entero que naruto renuncio a su puesto de ser hokage, escuchaba como su hermano se preguntaba porque naruto decidió tal coas, aunque bee sabia la razón, quien desearía ser hokage si tan solo le quedaba pocos días de vida. El tiempo paso rápido y el dia de la reunión con naruto llego, asi que escribió un acata para su hermano y se la dejo en su escritorio sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pues agradecia que en esos momentos su hermano estaba fuera de la aldea con todo su grupo incluido su secretaria, en la carta le decía toda la verdad acerca de los bijus, pues no quería que se su hermano se enterase aun pues se armaria una grande, antes de salir de la oficina de su hermano vio la caja fuerte lo miro fijamente, necesitaría dinero para el viaje no?

-Bee no te atrevas, al menos has que tu despedida sea limpia

-eh?

-se lo que estas pensando , asi que mejor olvidalo

-pero mi hermano aun tiene mucho tiempo de vida

- pero esos son sus ahorros

-si lo se, pero no se morirá por que alce unas cuantas monedas

-bee tu nunca cambiaras.

Asi bee inicio su partida, cuando derrotaron a madara, el jubii hizo un contacto telepático con ellos y le dijo que el tiempo de vida que les quedaba era muy corto, pues era necesario que todos los bijuss desaparecieran de ese mundo si no querían que los actos del pasado se repitiesen, asi que naruto y bee acordaron finalizar eso cierto dia , para que asi pudiesen despedirse de sus amigo y familiares, aunque el tiempo paso rápido al menos pudieron disfrutar un poco mas de sus vidas, pues llego la hora de que el Hachibi y el Kyuubi fuesen liberados.

Después de un par de horas Bee y Naruto por fin se reunieron, aunque claro bee llego mas tarde que naruto

-uff! No pensé que me costase tanto llegar aquí-dijo naruto

-te apoyo , estoy muerto!

-pero porque te demoraste Bee-san

-lo siento me entretuve en le camino.

-haciendo que!

-lo siento por interrumpirles pero no tienen tiempo de descansar aun nos queda camino para llegar al sitio indicado, recordó kurama

-es cierto, además Bee, recuerda que no te queda mucha chakra

-eh?!, crei que Bee-san tenia mas chakra que yo,dijo un sorprendido naruto.

-pues el tipo lo desperdicio jugando, reprocho el hachibi

-pobre de ti hachibi, tienes que soportar las payasadas de ese hombre! Dijo kurama

- si, pero el tiempo que estuve fue el mejor y el mas agradable, no piensas lo mismo kurama

-en eso te apoyo, fue divertido vivir dentro de estas personas.

Asi naruto y bee continuaron su viaje, tenían que llegar al lugar donde el sabio de los seis caminos separo al jubii, el lugar era un padro bien hermoso con un lago en el centro, era uno de los mas hermosos recuerdos de los bijus, mientras en konoha todo el mundo seguía de fiesta, la juerga estaba en su segundo dia, pero nadie se daba cuenta de la ausencia de Naruto.

Konohamaru se levanto alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, el golpe que naruto le dio si que lo dejo muy inconsiente, cuando despertó totalmente vio las dos cartas a su costado, y supo que lo que sucedió en la madugrada no era mentira, deseaba que todo eso fuese mentira, pero no fue asi, miro el reloj y aun faltaba casi 2 horas para entregar el mensaje de naruto-nii, además en la aldea festejaban, pero el no tenia animos para esos festejos, se alisto sin ganas y cuando iba a salir de su cuarto vio la foto que el y Naruto se tomaron después de una competencia de jutsu sexy, aun no podía creer lo que naruto le dijo esa madrugada acerca de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida,el era la persona que mas admiraba, el fue quien le enseño que no existía caminos cortos uno debía seguir el camino largo para alcanzar sus sueños,recién ahora enetendia porque naruto paraba triste, pero de algoi estaba seguro el heredaría las enseñanzas de naruto a sus descendientes; de pronto una idea se le paso por la cabeza

Supongo que debo buscar una uzumaki y casarme con ella para preservar el legado de naruto, lo único que espero es encontrar una.

Hinata caminaba al lado de negi y kiba, ambos tenían un horrible dolor de cabeza, ayer se pasaron de copas, por lo cual hinata tuvo que cargar con ambos, además aun tenia que encontrar a sus demás compañeros, aunque lo que mas quería era ver a Naruto, pues desde ayer tenia una sensación muy mala, por alguna razón sentía que no volveria a ver a naruto nunca mas, cuando finalizo la guerra naruto cambio, se la pasaba durmiendo todo el dia y cuando quería verlo el no estaba, pues tambien ella estaba ocupada con las misiones de tsunade-sama, pero una tarde ella hablo con shizune acerca de naruto y ella le comento que naruto había dejado de ser shinobi, lo cual sorprendió a hinata, aunque trato de hablar con ello con naruto, le fue imposible siempre evitaba el tema y además era difícil encontrarse con el, pero hoy si lo encontraría a como de lugar quería desechar ese sentimiento, en el camino se encontraron con choiji y shikamamru quienes eran cuidados por temari, aunque lo negaran todos sabían que entre temari y shikamaru había algo, luego encontraron a lee junto a Sai,Ino se los llevo a su casa, tan solo faltaba encontrar a sakura, con respecto a tenten ella solita se recojio,a sakura seguro la encontrarían al costado de sasuke y bingo asi fue encontraron a sakura agarrando la cap de sasuke, ella aun estaba ebria ysasuke intentaba quitársela a toda costa, mientras que a unos metros de ahí se encontraban los amigos de sasuke agarrando a Karin para que esta no mate a sakura.

Cuando la hora dio las 11 am de la mañana Bee y Naruto llegaron a su destinoy estaban totalmente agotados, paarecian dos ancianos.

-no puedo mas, hasta aquí no mas llege yo,dijo naruto acercando al lago

-necesito agua naruto,dijo bee

-y ¡ que crees que soy camarero, camina tu solo que yo tambien estoy cansado.

-buuu! Vale

-lo siento naruto, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran asi, le dijo kurama

- de que te disculpas kurama, nadie tiene la culpa, además este lugar es precioso

-lo es, es nuestro recuerdo mas precioso, aquí es donde nosotros fuimos creados, aquí es donde todos regresaron después del final de la 4ta guerra.

-y pronto todos se reunirán no,le dijo un naruto sonriente.

-kurama tan solo le dio una sonrisa sombria.

-ya quita esa cara kurama, tu fuiste la mejor compañía que tuve, claro que tu fuiste la causa de que toda la aldea me odiase , pero fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo hasta el final, incluso cuidaste de mi.

-tu tambien me ayudaste, naruto gracias a ti supere mi odio

-no lo superamos. Juntos kurama

-gracias naruto, pero aun asi no deseaba arrebatarte tu vida

-y no lo haces, esto lo hago por voluntad propia, es hora de que ustedes sean libres se lo merecen dijo naruto mirando a ambos bijus

-a veces hubiese preferido nunca escuchar al jubii

-pero no hubo opción, ustedes pueden comunicarse telepáticamente, recuerden que en un inicio eran uno solo y quieran o no es necesario hacer esto, asi evitaremos que sus compañeros renazcan y sean usados como armas de nuevo, dijo Bee

- quien diría que a unos pocos minutos de tu muerte pór fin dijiese palabras sabis bee, dijo el hachibi

-no hay duda, hoy si dejamos este mundo kurama

-estoy de acuerdo

-eso fue rudo friends!

-lo siento pero tu comentario fu escalofriante bee, dijo el hachibi

-pues disculpen por decir palabras sabias.

-bueno dejemos las peleas, por cierto hachibi, Bee, tomo muy bien la noticia

-pues si, asi es el , crei que se deprimiría, pero lo tomo con calma incluso me dijo que nada de esto es nuestra culpa y que tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar.

-pues bien chicos es hora de iniciar la ceremonia de extracción, dijo naruto, estas listo Bee

-yes, my brother, i am ok.

Y asi ambos iniciaron la ceremonia en la que extraerian de una manera especial a sus bijus, y una vez que lo hicieran ellos tambien dejarian este mundo.

Que les pareció trate de explicar la razón del porque ellos se despidieron de sus aldeas

En el próximo capitulo narrare las reacciones de los demás cuando se enteren de la muerte de estos dos personajes( a quienes amo mucho)

Bueno espero que comenten o dejen sus reviews para seguir publicando esta historia, además quiero agradecer los comentarios dejados y me alaga que algunos agregaran como favorita esta historia, prometo seguir subiéndola pero por favor comente.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Bueno holas ya volví!, disculpen la demora, planeaba subir el siguiente capítulo la semana anterior, pero se me presento varias cosas y no pude, pero no se preocupen no me demorare mucho en subir el próximo, pues ya solo queda uno o dos capítulos más para terminar esta historia.

Además quiero agradecer los comentarios dejados por ustedes como también los que agregaron esta historia como su favorito, me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado así que me esforzare mas, bueno disfruten de la continuación.

**CAPITULO 3: UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA**

Y asi naruto y bee iniciaron la ceremonia de extracción de sus bijus de una manera especial, de esta manera el kyubi y el hachibi serian libres y poco después naruto y bee también lo serian.

-espera naruto, dijo el kyubii

-que pasa ahora kurama

-te gustaría despedirte de tus amigos aunque sea por unos pocos minutos

-claro, pero eso no podrá ser

-puedo dejar un poco de tu chakra dentro de tu cuerpo, para que cuando tus amigos te encuentren puedas hablar con ellos

-en serio

-tu padre hizo lo mismo con su chakra y el de tu madre no?

-ahora que lo dices mi madre me comento algo, pero de que servirá si yo voy a morir pronto, además como se activaría ese chakra

-pues bien, para les digas adiós personalmente; yo puedo sellar tu chakra en tu cuerpo por varios días, y se activara cuando alguien utilice chakra en ti, seguro que tsunade o sakura intentaran reanimarte cuando te encuentren.

-pues bien hagámoslo, estas de acuerdo no bee?

-yes

- si de esa forma pedirás perdón a tu hermano bee

-eh?

-de que hablas hachibi, pregunto el kyubii

.este tipo hizo algo muy vergonzoso para su edad, y debe pagar por ello, además de que te preocupas bee, ya estarás muerto cuando tu hermano se entere de lo que hiciste

-pero

-bien kurama manos a la obra, así ambos sellaron un poco de chakra en sus respectivos jinchurikis, después iniciaron la ceremonia, la que activo un sello que se encontraba en bee y naruto, de esta manera el kyuubi y el hachibi salieron para volver a formar parte del jubii y este a su vez volveria a formar parte de la tierra, era necesario que ambos regresaron, porque dentro de 2 meses los demás bijus renacerían y causarían muchos problemas

Cuando el y kurama salieron de naruto y bee una gran puerta apareció y se abrió dejando ver a los demás bijus en su estado ochibi y en el centro esta el sabio de los 6 caminos esperándolos con una cálida sonrisa, después de tantos años por fin regresaría a cas, miro a naruto y este le sonreía , no cabia duda era un uzumaki, se despidieron y se fueron, la puerta se cerro y desapareció, de pronto naruto se cayo, en serio ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero no podía descansar ahí, con ese sol tan radiante no podía dejar a bee asi tirado se acerco hacia el y este no respondía, seguro ya había partido, asi que sin mas lo cargo hacia un árbol que tenia una gran sombra, bee pesaba mucho pero no quedaba de otra, agradecía a su madre la longevidad heredara, porque tal ves el hubiera partido mas rápido al igual que bee, acomo a bee en ese gran árbol, pero de pronto este levanto su brazo y dijo su típica frase " bakayaro, konoyaro"

-bee-san si tenias fuerza porque me ayudaste, dijo naruto dándole un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, después de esto el no reacciono, genial ahora si se murió, dijo naruto.

Se acomo a su costado espalda con espalda, mirando al cielo azul-supongo que este es el adiós para nosotros bee dijo sonriendo mientras chocaba puños con el, aunque el ya hubiese partido mas antes, estaba agotado poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, este sueño seria el mas largo, ahora si veria a sus padres, asi Usumaki Naruto dejo de respirar pocos minutos después de Killer Bee

Mientras en konoha la fiesta continuaba, mientras que en la aldea de la nube el raikage estaba revisando unos documentos, pronto iria a konoha a felicitar al recién nombrado hokage, planeaba utilizar el jutsu de trasportación de su secretaria aunque este solo fuese para cosas , ya una ves lo utilizo en la guerra asi que por utilizarlo por 2da vez no lo mataria, pero le incomodaba que bee no hubiese venido aun, era raro el siempre lo saludaba en las mañanas pero este dia no lo vio, quería ir con el a konoha para que hablara con naruto, pues estos últimos días estaba muy pegado a el , tanto que le pareció extraño, ya mandaria a alguien para que lo busque y partieran juntos, pero de pronto encontro una carta entre sus papeles, vio que era para el de Bee, lo leyó y no podía creer lo que decía, bee se estaba muriendo y esa carta era un adiós, llamo a todos su anbus y mando a que buscaran a bee, pero dentro de unos minutos estos llegaron informando que bee había partido en la mañana, asi que llamo a su secretaria y partió a konoha con la esperanza que su hermano estuviera con naruto, mando ordenes para que lo siguierna buscando fuera de la aldea. Llego a konoha y vio la gran fiesta que se daba , empezó a buscar a tsunade, después de unos minutos la encontro esta se encontraba detiendo una batalla entre sakura y Karin quienes intentaban matarse todo por el lindo sasuke, el raikage de un grito paro esa pelea de amoríos y le pregunto a tsunade acerca del paradero de naruto, quien respondió que no sabia de el desde ayer, este le comento acerca de la carta de despedida de bee y la verdad de tras de sus adiós, lo cual impacto a tsunade y a sasuke quienes se dirigieron rápidamente al apartamento de naruto, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver que el apartamento estaba vacio no había rastros de que el hubiese vivido ahí, sasuke mando a que los anbus hallaran naruto fuera y dentro de la aldea, mientras estos ubicaban a los allegados de naruto, buscaron en todos los lugares que el concurría, el puesto de ramen , el muro de los hokages, etc pero no lo hallaban, de pronto shikamaru nombro a konohamaru, tal vez el sabria algo, asi que se puesieron a buscarlos, lo hallaron en el bosque, en el lugar donde el y naruto solian entrenar, estaba sentado mirando el lago, tsunade se le acerco y empezó a interrogarlo con muchas preguntas, pero este no respondió tan solo le entrego una carta a ella y otro a sasuke y se fue diciéndoles

-me hubiese gustado hacer algo mas por el.

Ambos abrieron sus cartas y después de unos minutos tsunade no pudo evitar romper en llanto como era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba que clase de hokage fue, ahora como miraría a jiraya en el mas alla había roto su promesa de cuidar de naruto, poruqe los hombres que quería partian mas antes que ella se preguntaba mientras lloraba, por otra parte sasuke arrugo la carta , porque el dobe siempre tenia que cargar con todo, porque era el quien sufria mas, y lo peor que clase de amigo era el por no haberse percatado de lo que le sucedia al dobe, maldijo todo pero la palabra el porque seguía presente, entendía que el se hubiese sacrificado para evitar el renacimiento de los bijus pero porque el tenia que cargar con esa responsabilidad, el era su mejor amigo , siempre saco cara por el después de que dejo la aldea incluso cuando se convirtió en ninja renegado incluso apelo por el para que pudiese regresar a konoha, pero que hizo sasuke uchiha por su amigo naruto, el se estaba muriendo, y el no podía hacer nada, se arrepintió de no haber pasado mas tiempo con el cuando regreso a konoha, se arrepentía de haberlo ignorado cada vez que este lo invitaba a cenar o se ofrecia a acompañarlo por ahí, tsunade y el raikage salieron a seguir buscando a sus queridos jinchurikis, mientras sasuke seguía recriminándose, fueron las palabras de gaara que lo hicieron reaccionar.

-incluso en momentos como estos naruto nunca dejaría de buscarte, asi sasuke fue detras de el, después de un par de horas los anbus de ambas aldeas se presentaron ante sus respectivos hokage y raikage para informarles que había encontrado a naruto y a bee, sin esperar mas partieron al lugar indicado, cuando llegaron encontraron a bee y naruto sentados con una sonria en sus rostros, el raikage empezó a llorar no podía creer que su querido hermano menor hubiese muerto, había fallado como hermano mayor, su tristeza e ira se incrementaron haciendo que su chakra se intensificara lo cual hizo que el sello se activara en los cuerpos de bee y naruto.

-genial, lo hiciste hachibi revivi!

-te equivocas bee, tan solo es una parte de nuestro chakra sellado, seguimos muertos

-oh , por cierto cuando saliste naruto

-el chakra del raikage tambien me alcanzo

-Bee! Fgrito el raikage

-ah hola nichan, pero de pronto recibió un golpe en su cabeza-auch eso dolio!

-te lo mereces y debería darte uno mas fuerte , como te atrves a despedirte de esa manera

-pero te deje una carta

-bee!

-ok ok, pero solo esats molesto por eso

-no debería estarlo

-Yo solo decía(que bien aun no se dio cuenta de que sus ahorros disminuyeron)en serio hermano lo siento pero no tenia el valor de despedirme de ti, eres mi querido hermano mayor hiciste tanto por mi.,

-pero bee yo

-no te culpes siempre me cuidaste y apoyaste , aun fuiste muy estricto, pero me alegra haber sido tu hermano.

-si que estabas preparado para ver de nuevo al raikage no bee!

-tu lo crees?

-naruto porque no nos dijiste nada,reprocho tsunade

-obachan ,sasuke y gaara, veo que nadie mas vino, a excepción de los anbus

-no bromees naruto-dijo gaara

-el tiene razón , porque no nos dijiste nada naruto

-y arruinar tu fiesta de nombramiento de hokage, me encanta hacer bromas, pero arruinar fiestas sasuke no lo creo.

-deja el sarcasmo naruto!

-y que querían que les dijera, que después de terminar la guerra el jubii se comunico con nosotros y no dijo que si dentro de 2 meses volveria y que si no hacíamos lo que nos decía esa guerra se podía repetir, que nuestro tiempo de vida era limitado y que tenia que dormir varias horas para acumular chakra y aparentar frente a ustedes que nada pasa, que no debía cargar solo con este peso solo por ser el jinchuriki del kyubii, para que ustedes lo culpasen de todo y después que , todo el mundo se ponga triste y lloren y se lamenten por no poder hacer nada. Lo siento mucho chicos pero este asunto solo nos pertenecai a mi y a Bee, y no tenia planes de arruinar la alegría de los demás y espero que ustedes sean reservados respecto a este suceso amigos.

-quieres ocultar el motivo de tu muerte-dijo gaara

-si prefiero que crean que me fui a otra aldea

-por eso desapareciste todas tus cosas-dijo tsunade

-nadie necesita recordar cosa dolorosas, además no espero que me construyan un altar saben

-pero

-ya obachan,solo me queda poco tiempo y no deseo desperdiciarlo discutiendo con ustedes, quiero agradercerles a ustedes por todo, por creer en mi;se que la noticia no les cayo bien, pero este es nuestro trabajo como jinchurikis y de nada sirve lamentarlo

-asi se dice naruto

-supongo que va siendo hora de bee, pues empezaban a desaparecer-vive tu vida hermano y casate pronto, por cierto cambia la clave de tu caj fuerte fue muy fácil abrirla

-eh?

-sasuke espero que te conviertas en un gran hokage y restaures tu clan y que este sea uno con la aldea

-naruto

-lo siento pero creo que me mori sin convertirme en hokage no?

Asi ambos desaparecieron incluso su cuerpos se desintegraron, el raikage estaba desrozado nisiquiera podía enterrar a su hermano, mientras los demás compartían el mismo sentimeinto que el una gran persona había partido, para gaara y sasuke un gran amigo y para la obachan un gran nieto-sobrino, además tenia que pensar de que manera le dirían la verdad a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a konoha, el raikage se despidió y con sus ninjas regreso a su aldea, ambos lideres comunicaron la muerte de bee y naruto a sus respectivas aldeas, la noticia entristeció a todos, claro que no dieron muchos detalles de cómo murieron , solo los amigos mas cercanos a ello sabían la verdadera razón de su muerte, pues nunca se dejo ver el cuerpo de ambos a nadie.

Asi pasaron 3 largos años desde la muerte de naruto , todo el mundo siguió su vida, hinata se caso con kiba quien le ayudo a superar su doilor por la perdida de naruto,temari se caso con shikamaru y se fue a vivir a konoha:tenten se caso con negi después de mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, los demás tambien tenían pareja ,sasuke estaba comprometido con Karin,, pues la prefería a ella que ha sakura quien se caso con lee para no quedarse soltera, además asi podría rehacer su clan con la sangre de una uzumaki, con respecto a konihamaru, este se convirtió en un buen ninja que ascendió ha shinobi a muy temprana edad, e incluso tenia una novia uzumaki, quien vivía en su casa, esta fue traída por konahamaru de una de sus misiones, nunca dijo como la conoció ese detalle solo lo sabían sus padres, además la chica era muy querida por todos ya que en cierta forma se parecía a naruto.

Ese dia hacia mucho frio, konohamaru había llevado un plato de ramen al lugar donde naruto murió, siempre lo hacia cada año, miraba el cielo nublado pronto llovería si que debería partir temprano, de pronto sasuke , gaara y el raikage llegaron

-veo que ustedes tambien vinieron

-si, pero siempre eres el primero en llegar no

-se volvió costumbre, pero parece que pronto lloverá , sera mejor irnos pronto.

Supongo pero al menos dejanos quedarnos un poco mas, además acabamos de llegar

De pronto escucharon unos llantos, eran de bebe todos se miraron entre si , pero konohamru fue el único que se dirigió al lugarde donde provenía el llanto que estaba cerca del árbol

-chicos creo que sera mejor que vean esto!

-que encontraste konohamaru

No fue necesario despertar, pues ahí había 2 bebes una morena y otra cobriza, quienes no paraban de llorar

-esos niños se parecen a naruto y bee, comento gaara

-diras niñas, ambas son niñas, corrigio konohamaru

-no es posible bee y naruto renacieron como bebes

-bee!-yo me quedo con la morena

-raikage esto no es un juego-dijo gaara

-y yo con la cobriza

-sasuke

-que, basta verlas, para saber que son naruto y bee

-si yo criare a bee como si fuese mi hija

- y yo a naruto, no permitiré que pase por las mismas penurias que el paso en su niñez

-esta bien, pero como las llamaran, ambas son niñas

-se llamara bee, además es nombre mixto

-ella naruko

-pobre de bee, pensaron konohamaru y gaara

Y asi todos regresaron asus hogares guardando la verdad del como hallaron a esas niñas, claro que gaara y konohamru apoyarían en la crianza de naruko, era su mejor amigo, claro ahora amiga

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero que comentes se acepta todo comentarios , opiniones, criticas burlas, todo pero que sea moderado


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia, disculpen las demoras pero tuve algunos asuntos importantes que atender y no pude continuarla, pero este es el último capítulo.

**CAPITULO 4: UNA NOTICIA NO TAN AGRABABLE**

El raikage y el hokage regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas claro después de una conversación y acuerdo en las cual solo le contarían la verdad a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos y confiables, con respecto a sus aldeas dirían que las adoptaron, no era necesario dar más detalles.

En el camino de regreso a konoha sasuke, konohamaru y Gaara conversaban de cómo debería explicar esto a los demás amigos de naruto

-la verdad gaara, tan solo pienso contárselo a Karin y tsunade, creo que es mejor que los otros no se enteren

-por que llegaste a esa conclusión Uchiha, dijo un gaara serio

-de esa manera evitaría que ella fuese comparada constantemente con naruto-nii, no es asi sasuke, perdón hokage, dijo un konohamaru

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca, y no te preocupes puedes llamarme sasuke

- veo que entre nosotros tu eres el que mejor conocía a naruto no Uchiha, dijo mirándolo "ja, el niño te salvo de un gran interrogatorio uchiha" pensó gaara

-" te lo agradezco konohamaru, porque no quería decirle la verdad a gaara, además los otros ya hicieron su vida y si les dijo la verdad me quitaran la atención de naruko y quien sabe como pueda salir la niña, refiriéndose a lee , sakura y kiba.

-bueno sasuke, tienes mi apoyo en tu decisión, tan solo espero que me dejes visitarlos y participar en la crianza de la pequeña naruko, dijo acariciando la cabellera rubia de naruko quien dormía plácidamente entre las mantas que konohamaru trajo con el ramen para naruto

-serás siempre bienvenido gaara, pero no estás muy ocupado kazekage en estos momentos

-siempre hay tiempo para visitar a los amigo no, le dijo riendo

-tienes razón, supongo que también me ayudaras konohamaru

-pues claro

Así sin mas gaara se fue a la aldea de la arena, mientras sasuke regreso a konoha y se dirigió a su casa en compañía de konohamaru, para que le ayudar a explicar a Karin que la niña que traía era la reencarnación de naruto y no una hija ilegitima que tuvo en una de sus aventuras como se lo imaginaba Karin, después de casi una hora de discusión y explicación Karin les creyó, pero cuando vio a la niña ya no quedaba duda alguna, el chakra era el mismo que el de naruto, claro que ya no se sentía la presencia del kyubii, basto una sonrisa de naruko para conquistar a Karin quien la acepto gustosamente como su hija, el convencer a tsunade fue más fácil vasto ver a naruko para darse cuenta quien era

Así empezaron a pasar los años, al principio la aparición e esa niña fue todo un misterio para el pueblo a excepción de Karin y tsunade, quienes fueron las únicas que sabían la verdad, aunque los amigos de sasuke trataron de saber donde consiguió a la niña este tan solo dijo que en su último viaje la adopto y con eso se cerró el tema. Para el raikage presentar a bee no fue difícil no necesito contar nada su secretaria y actual esposa(si se caso con ella era la mas adecuada para ser la madre de bee y sobre todo se entendían muy bien con ella) apenas vio a bee saco la conclusión, aunque le recrimino por ponerle el mismo nombre pero nada se podía hacer, ella encantada empezó a criar a bee junto a la ayuda de la mano derecha del raikage quien saco sus propias conclusiones; la pequeña bee era bien hiperactiva, siempre jugaba , le encantaba hacerles bromas a los aldeanos y esconderse de su madre, quien siempre la encontraba, debido a que tenía mucha energía constantemente su madre resultaba exhausta al final del día, al igual que su padre, pero ese era el encanto que todos amaban de Bee; tiempo después en raikage tuvo un hijo quien era la viva imagen de su madre.

Por otra parte al pasar algunos años sasuke tuvo también 2 hijos quienes quería a su hermana Naruko, pero su crianza fue toda una aventura, pues cuando naruko entro en la academia ninja, los niños empezaron a molestarla debido a que no era muy buena estudiante, no habida duda era igual a su yo masculino, debido a ello siempre al terminar las clases ella se involucraba en alguna pelea, para callar la boca a aquellos que la molestaban, por eso siempre regresaba a casa herida, pero minutos después su heroína aparecía, su madre quien se encargaba de enseñar modales a esos niños y sus respectivas madres por defenderlos, lo cual hacia que al final del día sasuke tenía una lista de quejas en contra de su esposa.

Su esposa e hija eran muy unidas , pero peligrosas cuando se juntaban, y peor cuando su 2 hijos se unían a ellas, siempre causando travesuras, cuando naruko cumplió 12 años ella empezó a crecer de una manera muy rápida, al finalizar el 3er mes ya tenía la apariencia de una chica de 18 , se comunico con el raikage quien le informo que pasaba por lo mismo buscaron arduamente una cura e investigaron el cambio, pero nada de nada, no había nada que hacer, pero después del 4to mes nada mas paso y después 2 años mas pasaron y las chicas continuaron creciendo con normalidad, las niñas ahora jóvenes continuaron con sus vidas gracias a que sus madres les indicaron y guiaron como seguir, ellas siguieron con su vida normal claro que debido a su repentino crecimiento sus emociones también crecieron, pues empezaron a comportarse como unas adultas , debido a ello la fila de pretendientes aumento considerablemente, lo peor de todo fue que esos tipos salidos quien sabe de dónde hacían una fila frente a la puerta de ambos hokage y raikage para solicitar la mano de su hija lo cual hacia enfurecer a ambos quienes mandaban al hospitales a tales tipos , aunque el raikage la tenia peor ya que su querida bee se volvió muy rebelde ya no le hacía caso y vestía ropa muy corta y para colmo su esposa estaba de parte de su hija ni siquiera su pequeño hijo lo apoyaba, pero el raikage preparo un buen plan logro mandar a su hija a aquella isla donde bee masculino logro dominar al hachibi, por fin nadie se acercaría a ella ni lo molestaría, pero nada salió como lo planeo pues después de 3 días de dejada bee en aquella isla, se formo un escuadron de rescate dirigido nada más ni menos que por su esposa e hijo quien con ayuda de los pretendientes de su hija la rescataron y para rematar cuando esta regreso ella dé dijo que se quería CASAR! No y eso no era todo lo peor era que se quería casar con un ninja de la roca a quien conoció meses atrás en una misión, ya no podía resistir mas.

Debido a lo sucedido con el raikage sasuke cuido mas a naruko, pues no permitiría que le pasase lo mismo, ya no le permitía andar sola, además tenia un buen apoyo gaara y konohamaru, aunque este ultimo ya era un hombre de familia y de pronto se le dio por apoyar en todo a naruko y siempre le decía a sasuke que estaba exagerando las cosas , que nada malo pasaría, pero aun así gaara estaba de su parte, de pronto los pretendientes de su hija bajaron considerablemente hasta desaparecer, incluso ahora su hija le hacía caso y lo escuchaba en todo, incluso logro aprobar el examen de jounin cosa que tuvo que agradecer a Gaara y a Konohamaru quienes le enseñaron intensivamente a naruto para que esta pudiese aprender a usar las técnicas ninjas, también su madre participo en ese entrenamiento, aunque esta lo hizo de una manera más severa que sus dos profesores, pero gracias a dicho entrenamiento logro hacer misiones, siempre acompañada, aunque al inicio sasuke se negó pues temia que saliera herida, pero Gaara se ofreció a hacer misiones con ella, pues en ese entonces Konohamaru estaba de vacaciones con su familia; Gaara también le propuso que Naruko hiciera las misiones en apoyo con la aldea de la arena para asi protegerla y vigilarla, sasuke accedió todo por el bien de su hija asi pasaron 4 mese mas su hija pronto cumpliría 21 años según su tamaño

Era un dia caluroso y sasuke termino temprano su trabajo y regreso a casa , vio todo normal y tranquilo lo cual le dio una mal presentimiento, fue a la cocina y encontró a Karin y naruko preparando una cena muy ostentosa, eso era raro acaso vendría alguien se pregunto, cuando alistaban la mesa sono el timbre, Karin fue a abrir y hizo pasar a gaara en compañía de sus dos hermanos, era raro que shikamaru no viniese ya que era muy pegado a su esposa , pero lo mas raro era ver a kankuro ese casi no salía de la aldea de la arena por sus responsabilidades que aumentaron debido a que temari se vino a vivir a konoha después de casarse.

El trio de hermano se acercaron a Sauke y Karin y les saludaron

-es raro verte Kankuro, dijo sasuke

-si , es que tengo mucho trabajo ahora que temari nos dejo

-oye, algun dia tenia que casarme y hacer mi vida no, se defendió temari

-si, pero no tenias que irte de la aldea por tu esposo, reprocho temari

-no tengo la culpa de enamorarme de uno de konoha.

-si claro lo que tu digas

-mejor admite que te da envidia que seas el único que aun no consigue pareja

-temari!, por favor no hemos venido a revelar problemas de familia

-lo siento hermano

-disculpa esta vergonzosa escena sasuke, Karin

-no te preocupes Gaara, ya nos conocemos de tiempo, dijo Karin invitándolos a tomar asiento para cenar

-ja y pronto seremos familia, menciono kankuro por lo bajo, para que sasuke no escuchara

La acusación de temari aumento mas la sensación de preocupación de sasuke, algo malo para el pasaría pronto, eso le decía su instinto.

La cena estuvo muy animada pues todos conversaron animadamente sobre temas de importancia hasta sin importancia, pero la cena pudo ser mas alegre si naruko no se hubiese pegado tanto a gaara; al terminar la cena Karin, naruko y temari recogieron todo , luego volvieron a sentarse y esta ves Naruko se abrazo a Gaara, Karin se sentó al costado de su esposo y le susurro.

-querido, quiero que mantengas la calma pase lo que pase, Gaara tiene algo muy importante que decirnos, luego miro a naruko y a gaara quienes se pararon y Gaara hablo

-sasuke , hoy he venido por algo muy importante yo..; pero no pudo terminar porque naruko se le adelanto

-por favor gaara no tienes que dar tanto rodeo, papa, gaara y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

-que!?- dijo sasuke, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso su hija y gaara

-jamas!

-papa, se quejo Naruko

-Aun eres una niña

-pronto cumpliré 21, además no me puedes retener para siempre

-o si que podría, pensó sasuke

-te guste o no papa, yo me voy a casar con Gaara, además mama ya nos dio su aprobación

-que tu madre que!?_sasuke miro inquiridoramente a su esposa

-que la niña tiene que casarse tarde o temprano, además quien mejor que Gaara para serlo.

No podía creer esto, Karin apoyaba esa decisión y lo peor es que naruko estaba enamorado de Gaara, si el era su mejor amigo cuando era hombre, incluso el lo consideraba un gran amigo, no era posible, como sucedió esto, de pronto el timbre sonó, sus hijos abrieron , era Tsunade, gracias a dios ella si lo ayudaría a convencer a Naruko que aun era muy joven para casarse, bueno eso creyó

-holas familia, vine a felicitar a los novios, Naruko no pudiste elegir mejor partido, dijo abrazando a ambos.

-pero cómo es posible Tsunade-sama, usted también apoya esto, además sabias de esto

-a pues Gaara vino primero donde mi

-ahora si no pienso cederte a mi hija Gaara, primero muerto, dijo sasuke muy serio

- por dios papa ya deja el melodrama

-Naruko, niños vayan a su cuarto, dijo Karin sonriendo

-pero mama.

-no te preocupes cariño yo me encargare

-Ok, dijo naruko yéndose con sus hermanos

-estas muy confiad Karin

-pues claro, pienso hacer que aceptes la proposición de gaara

-ya basta Uchiha, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, dijo kankuro

-si y que mejo partido que mi hermano, además tu lo conoces bien _ dijo temari

-corrección, creí conocerlos, pero nunca creí que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos Gaara

-lo siento Sasuke pero las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que al final me enamore de ella

-pero mírate Gaara podrías ser su padre

-Tan solo tengo 35

-yo también y soy su padre

-Sasuke tu elegiste ser su padre no yo, asi que deja de intentar que me sienta mal.

-Tu!

-ya basta Sasuke Uchiha, ahora mismo vas a aceptar la proposición de Gaara, o acaso quieres que Naruko termine como yo, mira ya soy una anciana y sigo solterona, además ella se va a casar con el kazekage y no con cualquier idiota

-pero

-ya me harte Sasuke, mira naruko se va a casar si o si con Gaara me importa un pepino tu opinión, mi hija está muy feliz y conozco a Gaara así que por tu propio bien deja de quejarte porque si sigues hablando puede que las 2 siguientes semanas la pases en el hospital, dijo mostrando su puño a su marido.

-si señora!_dijo un asustado Sasuke, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, quien diría que era Karin la jefa de esa familia

-las mujeres uzumaki si que son de temer, dijo temari

Te apoyo _menciono kankuro

Así sasuke uchiha acepto la propuesta de matrimonio de Gaara, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de 2 meses, la fecha coincida con el matrimonio de Bee, los días pasaron rápido para desgracia de sasuke y el día tan anhelado por todos y despreciados por otros llego, aquel día no querida despertar, pero por su propia integridad física tenia que hacerlo (Karin amenazaba con apalearlo con la ayuda de Sakura sino se presentaba a la boda de su hija)

Se arreglo y junto con su familia se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, Karin fue a prepara a Naruko, el se fue a sentar, de pronto vio a alguien familiar, se acerco y era el raikage quien estaba sentado llorando de frustración, ahora recordaba que esto iba a ser una boda doble, por eso el lugar era tan grande; se sentó al lado el raikage ambos se miraron y suspiraron, al menos el dolor era compartido.

Y sin más la ceremonia inicio y Sasuke y el raikage entregaron a sus respectivas hijas a sus respectivos maridos aunque ellos tenía la intención de escaparse con sus hijas, pero las miradas asesinas de sus esposas no se los permitió, la ceremonia termino y después siguió la fiesta.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesa preguntándose por decima quinta vez como paso esto, en que momento Naruko y Gaara iniciaron una relación y lo peor de todo como no se dio cuenta.

-pues como te ibas a dar cuenta si casi no parabas en tu casa _ dijo su conciencia

-si como no, además como pudo traicionarme Gaara de esta forma.

-corrección, el no te traiciono, tu le abriste el camino y no lo niegues, siempre le pedias ayuda cuando no sabias como tratar con Naruko, lo mandabas a el cada vez que Naruko estaba en problemas en la escuela o en otro sitio, incluso tu mismo le pediste que entrenara a Naruko

Además lo invitabas a cenar constantemente, y peor cuando ella creció de un momento a otro, le pediste ayuda a el, incluso aceptaste que el hiciera las misiones con ella, de un momento a otro Gaara ya no venia 2 veces por mes a konoha sino 8 veces y luego 12, y donde se quedaba a dormir? En tu que ya no vengas a echar la culpa a otros, las cosas estuvieron claras desde hace tiempo, más bien fuiste tu quien no se dio cuenta.

-como que mi conciencia está muy severa hoy _ susurro sasuke

-gracias por el cumplido cariño

-de nada, un momento Karin!?

-si soy la vos de tu consciencia _dio ella sonriendo _me alegra que recapacitaras

-me queda opción? Dijo sasuke, "aunque de haber sabido de renacimiento y del crecimiento nunca me hubiese casado y menos la hubiese adoptado como mi hija

-claro para haber sido tu su esposo y no el verdad?

-si

-por tu propio bien, olvida esos pensamientos o ten por seguro que Karin te mata _dijo esta ves la verdadera voz de la conciencia.

Después de esto Sasuke no volvió a pensar en ese tema, al terminar la fiesta Naruko recogió sus maletas y se fue con Gaara a la aldea de la arena, de la misma manera Bee se fue a ala aldea de la roca.

Naruko siempre le escribía una carta por semana a su familia, contándoles como era su vida de casada, a veces venia a visitar a su familia

Pasaron 6 meses desde la boda de Naruko y una carta llego a la oficina del Hokage, lo cual le pareció raro a Sasuke lo cual le pareció extraño ya que siempre Naruko enviaba la carta a Karin; seguro se equivoco, llego a su casa y se la entrego a su esposa. Esta leyó carta en voz alto y al finalizarlo brinco de alegría mientras que Sasuke estaba en SHOCK no podía creer lo que escucho Naruko estaba EMBARAZADA, iba a ser abuelo! Su esposa rebosaba de alegría con sus hijos, pero Sasuke solo pensaba que esto era lo último que podía pasar, Gaara si que fue rápido, tan solo esperaba que el raikage corriera con más suerte, pero esos pensamientos fueron en vanos, pues en la aldea de la nube, el raikage lloraba a mares, Bee estaba embarazada y de gemelos, ya nada podría sorprenderlo más.

FIN

El fin, si por fin termine esta historia, espero que le haya gustado, mas bien agradesco a todos los lectores que se dan un tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia y los que comentan, espero que comenten, pues asi me motivan a ver si me animo a subir otra historia

Hasta la proxima


End file.
